The Other Side
by Lita-Hardy
Summary: The Other side to the story (read) R/R please.


*Disclaimer: I own myself and Phoenix owns herself. I do not own the WWE nor am I affiliated with them in any way (yet..)  
  
*Summary: Written as a connection with lil mo's fic "A Shooting Star" (Make sure to read her fics too!)  
  
  
  
Sara reached over and hit the alarm clock that was squawking next to her bed on her night stand. She groaned. Why did *SHE* have to be on early shift at the store. Ok.so maybe 11:00 wasn't THAT early.but it was spring break. Wasn't that supposed to be time to sleep in?! She yawned and crawled out of bed, heading for the bathroom to freshen up.  
  
Splashing cold water on her face, she looked into the mirror and smiled a quirky sort of smile. She looked like shit! Why she found it funny, she had not idea. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't care. Last night had been the best. She had scored tickets to Raw is War at the Bradley center a few months ago and yesterday had been the night of the event. Boy was it great.  
  
She'd gone alone though. None of the people she hung out with appreciated the art of wrestling. At least not anymore. Grabbing her Khaki pants and white blouse Sara quickly slid into the less then appealing uniform she had laid out the night before. A quick brushing of her hair and she tied it back in a pony tail. She quickly grabbed her green apron and car keys on her way out the door. Breakfast? Not in this lifetime.  
  
She could always have one of the stale muffins in the break room if she got desperate. Grabbing a code red out of the cube in her backseat, she sunk into the front seat of her broken down Mazda. Hey, it got her to her job and back, so it worked. Pulling out of the drive way, she turned up the volume as "She Hates Me" by Puddle of Mudd came on. Singing and drumming on the steering wheel as she drove, Sara soon found herself in the parking lot of her work place. Pick N' Save. It wasn't glamorous in any way, but she was paid well so she couldn't complain.  
  
"Hey Sara!" Her boss greeted her.  
  
" 'Mornin Jim, what's up first for your favorite employee today?" She smiled at him.  
  
"Well, we're stalking shelves today. Why don't you go over by the magazine racks and fill thoughs shelves." He said handing her a few boxes. She set them on a cart with the rest of the goods and wheeled them over to the shelves.  
  
Sara was sidetracked for a moment when a familiar looking woman walked through the sliding doors heading straight for the magazine rack. The young woman seemed frustrated while scanning the racks.  
  
"Can I help you?" Sara asked politely. The "stranger" spun around and instantly knew why she looked so familiar.  
  
"Holy cow! I don't believe it. Sara? Sara, it's me Monkey. I haven't seen you in a year." Her friend Phoenix (Monica) exclaimed.  
  
"I thought that was you." Sara said "What are you doing back up here? I thought you were living your life and working in a hospital down in Georgia, or that's what you last e-mail said. But of course, that was." Sara trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, I know. That was two months ago. Well a lot has changed since then. My hair" She pointed to what was originally brownish and strait, which now was crimped and red. "is a ball of flames. My eyebrow is pierced, and this is my baby." Phoenix rolled up her sleeve of her shirt and revealed a tattoo of a bird of fire and its wings wrapped around her bicep. "I also quit my job at the hospital.."  
  
"What! Why?" Sara exclaimed. Phoenix grabbed a magazine off the rack.  
  
"This is why." Phoenix said grinning. She handed the magazine over to Sara. She took the magazine and red the headline.  
  
'Things are about to get hot in the HWA'  
  
Skimming through the article Sara read out loud " Phoenix is the best kept secret in pro-wrestling. She is one of the few to be able to perfect the shooting star press (a difficult top rope, highflying maneuver) as her finishing move. Phoenix was just signed to a developmental contract with the WWE and will be wrestling with the HWA in a few short weeks." Sara looked up shock and happiness apparent on her face. "Did you tell your parents?"  
  
"Not yet, that's why I'm back in town. They think I quit wrestling awhile ago." Phoenix answered.  
  
"Wow, have fun with that." Sara said. "Hey, when I graduate in a month or so I'll come wrestle with you, but for now I have to get back to work. Come by the house later, Beth is back from college and she brought some friends." Sara and Phoenix said there good byes and Sara was left at the magazine rack straitening up. Truly surprised, Sara couldn't wait to see what went down between Phoenix and her parents.  
  
If they were anything like her parents, Phoenix may not BE at the get together that night. Sara's parents hadn't known, but she'd started training for pro-wrestling. She was training at some school in the middle of no where but it was good as a temporary school before she began real training and going to school in Georgia. Putting her mind back on her work so she could actually leave on time that night, Sara went back to sorting canned foods. 


End file.
